1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deck mechanism for a magnetic record and playback device such as a digital audio cassette tape recorder or a video cassette tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional digital audio cassette tape recorders (DATs) or video cassette tape recorders (VCRs), a single loading motor is utilized for driving various elements of a driving system to carry out various operation modes such as ejecting, loading, unloading, stopping and playing. To the loading motor, a main cam is operatively connected, to which the above-mentioned various elements of driving system are also operatively connected, to perform required operations.
As a result, the cam is complex in construction and large in size, since it should perform all operation modes.
On the other hand, in a tape loading mode interval, a slant post assembly, a tension post and a take-up roller are arranged to take a tape out of an opening, namely, a mouth of a tape cassette, load the tape on a head drum and travel the tape. The above-mentioned elements should be maintained at a fixed state, in mode intervals other than the tape loading mode interval.
However, the cam which rotates by a drive power from the loading motor is operated in all operation modes, whereas functioning elements of a tape loading device are selectively connected to the cam to be driven only in required operation modes. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a complex intermittence device for preventing the functioning elements from being driven in mode intervals other than the tape loading mode interval.